1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a torque transmitting unit in the power train of a motor vehicle for transmitting torque between a combustion engine having a crankshaft, and a transmission having at least one input shaft with at least one friction clutch. The invention also relates to a torque transmitting unit in particular for a power train having a combustion engine and a double clutch transmission having two transmission input shafts and one transmission output shaft, each transmission input shaft being connectable to a combustion engine by means of a clutch of the torque transmitting unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Double clutch transmissions having two transmission input shafts, wherein there is a torque transmitting unit including a wet clutch for each transmission input shaft, the wet clutches being operated hydrostatically by means of corresponding piston units, and the requisite pressure for this as well as possibly the pressure for cooling the clutches being generated in case of need by a pressure medium pump, are known. Such pumps deliver high performance, and consume correspondingly large amounts of energy. Between the pump and the piston units, to build up a pressure produced by the pump by means of a pressure medium to operate the clutches, there are rotating unions having seals that seal between rotating and stationary components. Appropriate measures must be taken to safeguard the service life of these seals.
The object of the present invention is to improve a torque transmitting unit and a power train so that a high power output of the combustion engine may be transmitted through the clutches of the two transmission input shafts with little consumption of energy, while at the same time simple and reliable operation of the clutches is possible with high transfer performance and long service life. In addition, the costs of manufacture should be low and the production and installation simple.